Code Name Venom
by E. Nolan
Summary: Alex Rider is back in the sequel to Sniper's Eye. You don't have to read the first to read the second. Alex is back to guard a U.S. Government Offical in Iraq. This time there's more than one person that wants him dead. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: The Shadow

"We're losing him!"

Alex saw them in the distance, the man in shadow. How did he know him, why does he sound so familiar? Alex knew deep down, but right now he was in paradise. He breathed deep and let go. He let go of everything. And he was happy to do it. Everything that he had done was for nothing. Good. No more MI6, no more missions.

Mrs. Jones Scrambled to revive Alex. The man in shadow stopped her. "He doesn't want to be revived."

"We need him more. Maybe this time he can work with you." Blunt replied. "He always does exceptional and we're sure he'd love to work with you. Plus we have another huge problem that needs solving, can you do it, can he?"

The man in shadow moved his hand. "Of course I can."

"And him?"

"Of course he can...he's a Rider."

The hospital again, and this time security posted outside the door. Alex's eyes opened to the sound of the monitors beeping. He looked down at his bare chest. Another scar. This one near his ribs. He groaned as he dropped his head backwards onto the pillow. The hospital looked the same, a neat flower wallpaper and a bouquet of tulips in a vase on a table. And one solitary chair in the corner of he room, covered in a dark mask, shadow. And there was someone in it, his leg crossed over and his index finger placed under his nose, the rest of his hand covering his mouth.

Alex spoke for the first time in what seemed like years. His voice was raspy and his throat hurt with every word.

"Why won't you people leave me alone?"

The man in shadow spoke with a clear British accent. His voice was like silk, the words rolled off his tongue smooth and filled with purpose.

"It is true, that we are here to enlist you for another mission, but I will look over you. We can't risk another accident like many in the past year. We have a very special mission that we think only you can handle."

Alex looked over; the man was still just a shadow. "And why me?"

The man came with an answer quickly it was all planned out. "Because you are the most highly trained fourteen-year old in the entire world. Governments would kill for a kid like you and we intend to you use your abilities to their fullest."

Alex groaned again, this time not from pain. "And then will you leave me alone?"

Again he spoke as if he knew what Alex was going to say and he had it all planned out. "We may, we'll have to see what you do on this mission, and please do us a large favor and try to stay alive."

"Who are you?"

"I'm –-." The man in shadow didn't know what to say. He got up and spoke again. "I…I…must go." He walked out the door and Alex breathed hard. It was his father; at least he thought it was. Alex scrambled to get out of his bed ripping the tubes from his arm. He fell on the floor, like he hadn't walked in all his life. He jumped to the door and threw it open and flung himself out in to the hall. He was on the verge of crying as the doctor approached.

Alex grabbed his long white coat. He looked up into the doctors blue eyes. Tears rolled from Alex's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "Doctor, did you see…a…man come by?"

The Doctor spoke, "No son, now come back inside." The Doctor lifted Alex up and brought him back into his room. The Doctor walked to the door and looked at Alex. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What" Alex asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor replied as he walked out. "Get some sleep." The Doctor was right, he had to get his rest, he was tired and burnt and as it would seem MI6 had a new mission that they were blackmailing him into. Alex closed his eyes and when he opened them up again he would be home again, in his room with not a care in the world. But he knew it in his heart. He knew it was only a dream. He had a job, and though he hated to do it, it had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers, It has been a while since I have updated and it is going to be hard for me to find my groove again so don't be too harsh, but enjoy, I hope you enjoy, there is more to come. R&R

Your Friend, E. Nolan

CHAPTER TWO: ROGUE CELL

The night disappeared and the rising sun brought a new day. Alex was dressed and ready to leave before the sun past the high-rise buildings in the other part of London. Questions rolled through his head, one question is the answer to another.

Hours past and the streets filled with the bustle of people, ordinary people going to work and going about their day. Alex looked in envy at them as he past. So simple, he thought to himself. And there looking blatantly at him was Royal & General Bank. Not many people knew the secrets of Royal & General. First and foremost, that it wasn't a bank.

Second that it was the place where MI6 led covert and special operations. Alex knew this place like the back of his hands. Personally, he just wished he could pass it and still believe it to be a bank. He rolled through the revolving doors and looked at his surroundings. The scent of new crisp bills, and the metallic smell of coins. There all around were people, depositing money and signing up for checking accounts. This wasn't his floor.

He continued on through the metal detector, the security guard looked at him; a smirk appeared on his face.

"Welcome to Royal & General--Mr. Rider."

Alex looked at him with no amusement, he pressed on determined to end this situation once and for all. He pressed on through the halls and towards the office of Alan Blunt, the "Head of Royal & General Bank". He entered to see Blunt sitting behind his wide executive style mahogany desk as if he were expecting him, but as the Head of Special Operations for MI-6 of course he was.

"Good Morning Mr. Rider, bright and early and eager to work, I see." Spoke Blunt his voice like sandpaper and his humor equally irritating.

"I'm in no mood for sarcasm, I want this over, and I don't want to do this anymore." Alex demanded.

"Why don't you calm yourself down and take a seat, so we can discuss the matter at hand."

Alex submitted, the best way to deal with these people is to submit and listen. "No I'm sure we can find a sensible way to deal with this," spoke Blunt as he moved in closer to Alex as if they were on friendly terms.

"How? I've been shot twice and died twice, revived twice, what makes you think I won't run?"

"That was the matter I wanted to discuss, see you've been getting reckless and the more you endanger yourself with your foolish stunts you endanger the safety of anyone around you as well as national security, therefore by I recommended that we try another more straight-forward measure of keeping you in line."

"What? What is it?"

"I have allowed for sensors to be implanted within your chest, this will allow us to monitor you wherever you go, if you leave the set parameters you will be given a shock, like a dog on a choker."

"You can't do that; I'm a human being, not a dog!"

"We've also implanted sensors along you spine and brain allowing us to monitor you're vital signs and allowing us to emit another shock if your heart gives out again or if you grab hold of a gun."

"If I grab hold of a gun. You're telling me that if I grab a weapon I'll be electrocuted."

"You pick up things very quickly, Mr. Rider., go ahead give it a try." Blunt placed a pistol on the table and took out the clip. Alex looked at it in defiance as he grabbed it and wrapped his hand around it.

Suddenly he dropped it and fell to the floor in a wave of pain and convulsions, a shock made his eyes well with tears and slam shut, he shook uncontrollably and wretched in pain. Then he lay motionless on the floor.

"See. It works. When you grab the handle of a gun you emit a special type of nerve signal telling your brain exactly what it is your holding, and visa-versa we have allowed these signals to first be sent through our monitors and if our monitors pick up this never signal it will emit a shock through the other sensors implanted along your spine. The harder you grab the longer the shock, the more the pain. Now let us discuss..."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Wheezed Alex as he lay grabbing his aching head and his stomach that was now knotted in pain.

"Because we need you, and the money that we spend on the damage you cause is more than a terrorist could cause on his best day, we've decided to use this as our bargaining chip, you work we let you live, you succeed, we let you go, you are our new test dummy and you have a mission."

Alex picked himself up off the floor and set he in a chair still clutching his stomach, his eyes were watery and a tear roiled down his cheek, he was sweating and his long dirty blind hair was hanging in front of his face partially. He breathed as though he had not had air in minutes and as he sat, his heat began to slow again, to normal speeds.

Blunt sat emotionless, he had just tortured a child and made him into a robot. "We've decided to pair you up with our best agent. So be sure not to get into any unnecessary danger. As you know the war in Iraq is raging and the Iraqis have recently set up a form of government, however unstable it is. Our government is sending a diplomat, Robert Castle, to help erect a stable democracy and allow for new security measures to be employed. Normally we wouldn't send a boy to guard a man but in this rare case you're services are required. Castles wife had just recently passed away and Castles son, Kevin refuses to leave his fathers side and Castle refuses to let him be alone, so you will protect the child at all costs, the other agent will worry about Castle."

Alex looked at Blunt not fully taking in all the information. "You want me to protect this kid from terrorists?"

"Exactly. Though more recently we have been experiencing attacks form a Rogue Cell of the militant group "Free Islam"."

"Rogue Cell?"

"This radical group of terrorists were once in line with 'Free Islam' an underground resistance, as this group became more and more violent towards everyone, even those 'Free Islam' didn't want dead, they found themselves without 'Free Islam' behind their backs. So they began to work alone calling in former contracts for weapons and other devices. We have reason to believe this group that we now refer to as 'Venom' is going to kill Castle and the heads of the Iraqi Government at their meeting two weeks from now."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Venom has a penchant for killing children. If they get a hold of Castles son they will have a crucial bargaining chip, and as you know we do not negotiate with terrorists, you must prevent anything from happening to his son."

"How many are there- in this 'Venom'?"

"Four leaders that we know of, the head of this faction is General Vladimir Trovsky, a former KGB operative who turned to the lucrative terrorism industry after the fall of the USSR. The other three are: Semir Georgio, Trovky's right hand man. Muhammad Oded, technical explosives genius responsible for the deaths of over 40 people in a Spanish bombing. And last but not least Sasha Slutsky, a former Israeli sniper accurate within 1500 meters which equates to about 5000 feet."

"What about me, what will I be using to protect myself? What about Jack, does she know I'm alive, what about Sabina?"

"Alex, Jack knows your alive, Sabina is okay and out of harms way, as far the rest of the world is concerned - Alex Rider is dead."

Alex was taken aback, dead, he had died before but the world he knew was now gone and he was watching from the behind the curtains as everyone dropped a flower on his grave, he was dead and now he could never live, at least not as Alex Rider.

"What will I do, I can't go home."

"No you can't, you are no longer Alex Rider, and the only people who will refer to you as such are your partner, Jack Starbright and Sabina Pleasure and MI:6. Now go see Mr. Smithers he'll be equipping you with you latest gadgetry."

"But who is my partner?"

"I'm sure he'll want to introduce himself, as of now you are no longer Alex Rider."

"Then who am I?"

"I've give you the pleasure of deciding that. Now go, Smithers is waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: CASTLES

Smiters office was covered in brown shag carpet and a small British flag on his desk. The chairs were soft and comfortable and you nearly sank into them like quicksand when u sat down. The walls were covered in pictures of Smithers form all his travels and as Alex looked around he never realized Smithers had seen so many places, Paris, Hong Kong, New York, Alaska and the list went on. Alex glanced around some more looking now toward the book case, though many of the books had to do with gadgetry and engineering many of them were Dickens. There was a small desk bare of papers and other then the flag and a phone and a calendar it was empty. The phone looked new and the calendar had never been crossed even though, Alex assumed, it was the 21st. There was a window overlooking the busting streets of London as people went about their days. A view of the overcast sky and storm clouds heading towards the ocean. It always rains in London.

Alex hadn't yet fully come to understand everything he had been told in the past hour. His life or the one he had been accustomed to be destroyed buried six feet in the ground. Jack must feel terrible and Sabina must want to talk to him. He felt his chest form under his shirt and touched both scars, this one was closer to his lungs then the other which was only three inches form his heart. If Alex did anything best, it was survive. He had been through a lot in the past few weeks, been tortured and had nearly died, yet everything seemed oddly ok, as though he was not Alex Rider but someone else watching it on television, someone he didn't care about someone whom he could simply turn away, as though he was in a situation that wasn't real and that was just a dream or a nightmare.

The wall of pictures turned in a complete circle to reveal Smithers, as he waddled in to his pristine office. His cheeks were rosy and he was as large as Alex could remember, barely covered by the white lab coat and in his brown tweed pants. His hair was out of place and his eyes glistened. Alex stood up as Smithers approached and wrapped his arms around him squeezing him in a huge hug that nearly collapsed his lungs.

"Alex, it's so good to see you, I heard you had died…again. Luck is on your side ma boy, that's for sure. But you're in it again, I see. This time though, I can't give you any guns or even gun shaped objects, terrible waste, I had just invented a water gun that shot acid too. But never you mind, we still have plenty of gadgets, come follow me."

Alex followed him behind the wall of pictures into a lab, this one was different from any Alex had seen. This one was dark and the walls were old and no longer shiny silver and metallic. There was only a small light at the end of the hallway.

"What is this place?" Alex asked trying his best not to come in contact with the walls. Smithers though, barely fit.

"This place is the weapons lab."

"Don't you have weapons labs; I know I've been in ones, but not like this."

"This one is where we store the dangerous and lethal gadgets and weaponry."

Lethal, Alex thought, so far Alex had never been given anything lethal or harmful as a gadget. But as he followed Smithers down the hallway he began to realize that if the gadgets are lethal then the people are lethal and not his run of the mill bad guy.

They entered the lab, which was as dark and rusty as the hallway form which they had just exited. Smithers clapped his hands and the lights went on, in a burst of white fluorescent light.

"Smithers is that you?" spoke a voice deep within the caverns of the lab; it was sharp and edgy and deep.

"Yes, Marlow it's me, come over here, I want you to show Alex your new weaponry, and he'll be taking it on his assignment."

Alex heard the clank of footsteps on the metal floor, the sound of a heavy man marching through aisles of gadgets, slow approaching their position. But when he arrived he was not at all what Alex had expected. This man was not fat or skinny, tall nor small, and he did not wear glasses. He was of medium height with a strong build and long black hair that fell past his eyes. "Are you Alex?"

Alex nodded as he scanned the man before him, in Army boots and camouflage, with a black sleeveless t-shirt on. He looked like a commando with a British accent and a sever case of cabin fever.

"The one the only, Alex Rider, who can survive death and live to tell about it, boy who can knock down terrorists in a single bound, the boy hero…that Alex Rider?"

Alex didn't know if he was being mocked but he found it best not to provoke a seemingly crazy man.

"Well if you are then you're smart enough to solve a riddle. How many letters are in the alphabet?"

Alex looked, was he serious, it was obvious the alphabet has 26 letters; every grade school child knew that. But it was also obvious that the answer was not 26, it must've been something else. He thought about it, the alphabet. T-h-e-a-l-p-h-a-b-e-t. 11. The answer must be 11,

"11." Alex spoke.

"Good boy, you are smart, but 2 out of three. Let's see what else you've got. This time you're timed, you have 30 seconds. If you are eight feet away form a door and with each step you move half the distance, how long will it take you to reach the door."

Alex thought, half of eight, is four and half of that are two. "10" said Marlow pulling out a strange looking weapon and pointing it towards Smithers, who seemed utterly surprised by the action.

Alex thought, it kept escaping him.

"5"

He began to squeeze the trigger and Smithers began to move slowly backwards, sweat began to accumulate at the top of Alex's eyebrows.

"3. Answer!"

Alex heard the metal squeezing and the hammer fall back.

"2"

The gun make a small clicking sound, the hammer was about to fly back and fire. Smithers began to breathe heavily as he peered towards Alex.

"1"

"I'll never reach! It's impossible."

"Good boy, even under pressure." He lowered the weapon, and Alex let out a deep breath, his heart hurt, it was beating to fast. Alex couldn't get himself into anymore situations like this or he'd die.

"Oh, by the way," Said Marlow turning around so Alex saw his back. "Look."

Marlow turned around and pointed the gun at Smithers and fired, Alex jumped and let out a yell, as Smithers moved back up against the wall, letting out a grunt of displeasure. He was covered in water.

"It's a water gun." Said Marlow giggling as he moved back to his workstation.

Smithers wiped his face with his sleeve as Alex helped him form off the wall. "He doesn't get out much."

Alex looked at Marlow, "I bet."

Marlow came back holding a case. He handed it to Alex. "If you open it it'll be empty. Turn it to the back and press the hatches and then open it and you'll find all you need, and instructions on how to use it. I took the liberty of packing clothes for you, you'll like them I'm sure and they have a purpose. It was nice meeting you Alex, I'm sure I'll see you again."

Alex took the back briefcase and shook Marlow's hand, he was strong. He let go and turned to Smithers. "Come Alex, you have people to meet."

Alex walked into the meeting room. It was warm with yellow walls and a window that overlooked the busy London Streets, the curtains were red and they burst out with color. There were carnations that matched the curtains and a sofa that was bare of inhabitants. But there peering out the window, was a man, in an expensive black suit. He turned and let Alex see is face. He had dirty blonde hair and vivid blue eyes; he was clean shaven and had a smile on his face.

"So you must be Alex Rider, I've heard so much about you. My name is Robert Castle." He approached Alex extended his left hand. Alex shook it, noticing how bare it was.

"I look forward to you protecting me and my son, hopefully everything will go smoothly."

Alex peered back at him. "I'm sure it will, though I don't believe you're the one that needs protecting, because you're not Kevin Castle."

Kevin seemed taken aback by the accusation. "How can you say that?"

"Because you're not wearing a wedding ring. Considering you were married and since your wife just passed away, I'm sure any man who loved his wife wouldn't go anywhere without it."

The man seemed impressed. "Good job Alex, I had hoped you would notice that. And no, I'm not Robert Castle but I am your partner, my name is Thomas Cavaleiro. What languages do you speak Alex?"

"French, German, Spanish and Russian."

"Good. We'll be meeting the Castles at their estate in Bedfordshire. I met your parents and uncle, they were good people. It's in you blood to do this, did you know that Alex?"

Alex didn't want to talk; he didn't want to look into his eyes, so he peered down at his shoes.

"Alex we'll be meeting them at Bedfordshire, and then we'll go to a party, your cover is you're my son and I am a government translator. My name is Thomas Scotch and you are William Scotch. We live in London, I'll leave the rest for you to figure out, but if we don't hurry we'll be late for the plane and we need to get you a suit for the banquet tonight."

"Did you really know my parents?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Did they say anything to you…about me?"

"They always spoke of you, and before they died, they gave me something to give to you when you were old enough."

"What is it, why didn't Uncle Ian give it to me?"

"He didn't know about it, it was given to me and only me, we don't have time to get it now but after this assignment is over and done with I'll make sure you get it. I just need you to make me a promise."

"What?"

"That you don't die."

Alex nodded, "Deal." But he wasn't quite sure he could keep it.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: ARRIVAL

The hills in Bedfordshire weren't steep and that made the drive pleasant, that and the view of the River Great Ouse made the ride enjoyable for Alex, whom until now had been surrounded my the sleek metal and noise of London. Alex diverted his gaze form the window to the face of the man next to him who said his name was Thomas, but Alex was sure that was a lie, because everyone is not who they say.

Alex thought to himself, who am I now that I am dead, do I have the luxury of disguises when I have no life to hide or can I be whoever I want and make myself believe it. What a bunch of crap he added. He is Alex Rider.

The man looked over to him and then glanced back to the road. "I want to tell you something about the people we are going to protect." He said slowing down around another turn.

Alex woke from his thoughts and peered at Thomas. "Robert Castle just lost his wife Margaret to cancer leaving him and their son Kevin alone. Now Robert must go on business and Kevin is determined to go along, which is a tactical nightmare; because if Robert is kidnapped we have to meet their demands and now it is the same with his son. So we needed someone to protect him covertly, and there was only one who could do it-you."

"Couldn't you just stick them in a safe place?" Alex asked.

"Where? The Green Zone? That's not even safe anymore. We need someone to watch over him all the time that not even the people you're protecting know is a spy."

Alex nodded in agreement. Iraq, that's a warzone, Alex thought, the enemy is never clearly an enemy and when he is, you don't have to kill him because he's going to kill himself anyway.

"So tell me about this kid?"

"Kevin Ryan Castle, age 14, eyes blue, hair blonde, height 5'9", orientation…unknown."

Alex looked and laughed. Thomas joined him and laughed also. Alex hadn't laughed in a while and it was only after he was done that that thought occurred to him and that solemn heavy feeling flowed through his body again and he was alone and he was dead. And this feeling must've escaped from his eyes and nostrils and mouth because as Thomas looked at him he saw it, he saw a boy with a weight that only a man can hold and the grief that no one should bear.

"After this it'll be over, you won't have to do this anymore." Said Thomas.

"I've heard that before, I heard that before I was shot the first time and then before I was shot the second time. So don't be offended if I call you a liar."

"I know the way Blunt is, he's and egotist, but I promise you, after this you are done."

"Why do you care so much?" Alex said now looking at Thomas directly now.

"We're here." Thomas said. "Remember you are William Henry Scotch and I am Thomas William Scotch and I am a government translator, we live in London, the rest I leave up to you."

They pulled around on to a long driveway leading up to a large mansion. There were fountains the year and neatly trimmed rosebushes leading up to the steps which Alex guessed numbered in the thirties. Past the stairs lay the house which was four stories made of a brownish stone which Alex couldn't quite name, and the windows were large ones though they were all closed, Alex could image the tons and tons of light that would flood in and the massive beautiful panoramic view you would see. The car stopped in front of the steps and Thomas put it into park as Alex opened his door and stepped out in to the fresh country air. He pulled his suitcase from the backseat and marched towards the house Thomas appearing next to him also carrying a suitcase.

It felt like an hour trudging up those steps and by the time that they were done Alex felt as though he had lost 6 pounds, though hit didn't help any lugging the suitcase. At the top of the stairs awaited a man and a boy. The man was tall and slender in a black business suit with a red tie and combed back black hair and stunning green eyes. And there beside him stood a boy inches smaller than the other man, whose blonde hair was messy and fallen just past his blue eyes. His shirt was tight and the sleeves were short and had the name of some British punk band printed on the face, his pants were tight and black and he was wearing shoes made specially for skateboarding. Alex looked at him, he was fit and he couldn't help but notice that he was apparently well endowed and that he was a skater, which might have been good to know before. Alex looked at himself, wearing a polo shirt, khaki pants and tennis shoes. He looked like he just got out of a prep school or out of a tea time and from his experience; preps did not get along with skaters.

Thomas broke the silence. "Hello Mr. Castle, hello Kevin, this is my son William." Alex stepped forward and shook hands with Mr. Castle who greeted him with a smile.

"This is my son, Kevin." Said Mr. Castle. Alex shook hands with Kevin and felt he tension. They looked in each others eyes, apparently summing each other up. They let go and Alex stepped back next to Thomas. Mr. Castle looked at him and smiled.

"Tonight William, you'll be staying with Kevin in his room, only for tonight because tomorrow we'll be leaving for our trip. I hope this doesn't bother you."

"Not at all," Alex replied.

"Good," continued Mr. Castle, "Then you should go get dressed because tonight we have an engagement. Kevin will show you around, you father and I have to speak." Castle and Thomas walked off into the house leaving Kevin and Alex alone on the steps.

"Come on" said Kevin, whose voice was rough. He turned and led Alex into the house.

The house was large and luxurious with wooden floors and paintings lining the walls and large tall ceilings built by the finest craftsmen maybe a hundred years ago, but Alex could tell that they had done some remodeling and some upgrading not to far back.

Then while winding through the halls and corridors they came to a Kevin's room. The room was large and Alex imagined it was as large as his whole house. It had a big flat screen T.V. with a couch, a multitude of gadgets on his gargantuan computer desk, which of course was state of the art.

"Nice room," said Alex in awe of the size and grandeur.

Kevin ignored him as he went to the table and rummaged through his things to look for something. Alex took a deep breath and spoke again, "You don't like me do you, and you didn't like me from the moment you set eyes on me."

Kevin quit was he was doing and turned for a moment to look at Alex. "Honestly, no I don't like you; I don't care for this goddamn trip either."

"Then why are you going?"

"Because I don't... what the hell is it any of your business anyways?" Kevin spun himself around and started searching again this time more frantically and angrily than the last. Alex just stood there watching him throw things to the side as he searched for something that Alex assumed wasn't there anyway. Kevin stood up from his search and without turning around spoke again. "The bathrooms two doors down on the right, and dinners in an hour." Alex heard that he was crying and could tell that he was trying his best to stop it at least until Alex was out of the room. Alex lifted up his suitcase and walked out the door closing it behind him.

Alex found the bathroom, closed and locked the door and then took of all of his clothes and looked himself in the mirror. He looked at the two sniper scars and the scars from cuts and bruises from falls and dives. He sat down on the chair that was behind him and thought and breathed and then relieved his stress and then took a shower.

The hot water flowed around his body and Alex for a moment was not himself, he was a normal kid taking a shower before going to bed to go to school in the morning, or taking a shower after a soccer match. He wasn't a spy and he wasn't scarred and he wasn't officially dead to all of his friends and his peers, he was normal, a word that when he though of himself, didn't apply. Then he felt his heart and felt the round bullet scar and he found that he was Alex Rider and he was to the select few, alive. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and dried himself, he looked at the clock, dinner was in 25 minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear My Loyal Readers:

I apologize with all my heart for the lack of updates and for the lack of a conclusion to our story, but alas it is with overwhelming pleasure I return to give you another chapter. I return not because I was inspired on my own, but because comments and you have inspired me. So it is my honor to welcome you back and I hope you enjoy.

Please be aware this chapter details a reunion, and the loss of Alex Riders virginity, if you are at all outraged please try not to be, this is essential to the story and I have done my best to do it tastefully. It is for semi mature audiences though. This chapter may seem like a waste but you will be very happy with what is to come.

E. Nolan

Chapter 5: The Party

He grabbed a towel and dried himself up. He wiped the fog from the mirror and peered at himself again. He looked good, and he smiled. He thought of all the moments that led him here and where this moment would lead him. He could run now, escape, be gong e but what would that get him, electrocuted, killed? He was going to a party, than to a war zone, if he was going to die, he was going to enjoy himself beforehand.

He placed the suitcase on the foot of the bed and opened it up. It appeared empty besides some well picked out clothes and a neatly folded tuxedo. There was a small note atop the pile_. Insert not back into case, close it, lock it, tap it twice, and reopen. Enjoy. Marlow. _Alex folded the note back up and placed it in the empty case, He closed it and locked the latches and then tapped it twice. He reopened it and found the entire case had filled with weapons. On the front face of the open case was a screen and then suddenly it was lit up and a face was waiting for him. Marlow.

"Good evening Mr. Rider, It would make things much easier if you put some clothes on." Marlow said frankly. It was then Alex realized he had taken off his towel and was still naked. He grabbed the towel and blushed.

"Sorry Marlow."

"It's fine Mr. Rider, now lets us get to work. This case is equipped with everything you'll need. We equipped you with all the standard weapons that will not kill your enemy, tasers, flash bangs, smoke bombs, et cetra but Smithers and I found it mildly retarded not to equip you with them, despite instruction not to. We gave you a set of five coin grenades. Flip them, when they land they will explode on impact. Please don't spend them. We also gave you a small concealed gun, don't worry this weapon will not enable the chip in you, it is small, and its inserted into a pen, please be aware you have 6 and only 6 rounds. There are more weapons there but most importantly, you have a cell phone, which can be used in more detail later on but be aware this case is also a bomb, Close it tap it three times and your phone will act as a detonator. This case can level a small building. Be careful, understood?"

Alex nodded. "Next is your clothing," Marlow continued, "All your clothes have the ability to withstand mild trauma, small arms and knives as well as large shockwaves from explosions. Be aware that you're clothing was designed to retain and circulate cool air as well as body heat depending on your need. We also included one more gadget. It is a time tested one in fact and we hope you have no use for it. Behind your belt, which should be worn at all times, is a small capsule. It's a cyanide capsule, please use it if you are caught."

"You want me to kill myself?"

"I'm afraid so, you know far too much to be caught and remain alive. And MI6 feels it better that you are no subjected to the intense pain and torture, as well as give any secrets to the enemy."

"Could the chip inside me not kill me?"

"If that chip fails and you could no longer be shocked it is best to have a second measure."

"How could it fail?"

"Trauma to the head or spine could destroy the chip."

"Thank you Marlow."

"Good luck, Mr. Rider."

Alex closed the case and sat on the bed, looking at the belt he held in his hands. He had never been told to kill himself before in case of capture. What had he gotten himself into? He took a deep breath and removed the towel in exchange for a pair of boxer-briefs and a tuxedo. The party was starting.

He looked at himself and slicked back his dirty blonde hair and smiled. He always loved suits. He left the room closing the door behind him.

Down the hall he saw Thomas, dressed as he way, in a black tuxedo. Thomas scanned him and smiled. He put his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Tomorrow we leave for Iraq, so tonight enjoy yourself. I commanded MI6 to turn off all your monitoring devices until tomorrow morning, so tonight please enjoy yourself. I also arranged for a friend to meet you here, as a bit of a going away present. You look dashing by the way."

He turned and walked away immediately, leaving Alex standing there unable to even say thank you. He went into his room and closed the door. Alex made his way downstairs where Mr. Castle was waiting. He greeted Alex with a smile.

"Hello William, you're father has explained why you are here and I think its just wonderful, you want to see how government works, but I'm afraid that a lot of the time you'll have to do your school report inside the house with Kevin, its not especially safe where you're father and I will be. Go inside and enjoy yourself, eat and drink." He said pointing to the large ballroom down the hall where the noise of a party was flowing.

"You're not going inside Mr. Castle?" Alex asked.

"As you get older you grow fonder of quiet rather than parties, you enjoy the company of one rather than a hundred. But you are young, go enjoy the gala."

Alex left and tried not to look back the man who had taken a seat beside a coffee table and placed his head on his hands. Alex went down the hall and through the large doors into the party.

The room was large with a domes ceiling that was high his head and all the walls were white and what looked like marble. The floors were polished to a high sheen and people walked around them talking and mingling. There was a band playing at the other side of the room and the sound of a waltz permeated the room. Alex looked around, men and women from higher social circles even some stars from the film and music industry as well as politics roamed the room. Alex roamed, not really hungry.

Outside there was a red dress that caught his eye, no one was on the balcony with her and she stared off deep into the night her blonde hair and diamond earrings glimmering in the moon light. He walked towards the doors that led to her, and opened them up feeling the burst of cool air that was a cool summer night in the country.

He stepped out but she didn't notice and he walked to her stopping when he could smell her scent. He knew her and she knew him but it was as though he had changed, he was not Alex Rider and if he were to call for her she would not see him, but rather, she would see another, different person standing before her. He watched her for a moment and she turned to him. She didn't seem surprised but rather she cried as she rushed to his arms wrapping her around him as she wept. He held her and felt her warmth and smelled her hair. Sabina.

And with a faint whisper he said all he needed to say.

He took her to his room and locked the door behind him. He kissed her and held her and kissed her more. She kissed his neck and undid his tie, grasping at his hair and his belt with her hands, finding her way inside his boxers to grope. He moaned with pleasure as she moved her hands rhythmically until he had finished. She took of coat and his shirts and touched his scars making him shutter.

She kissed his muscles and chest with her lips ever so lightly and then took off his pants and his boxers working her way down taking his length within her mouth and moving rhythmically over his shaft with her tongue until he had finished again, swallowing him as he arched his back, went stiff and then collapsed with immense pleasure evident in his loud moans and shakes. She felt him and rubbed him and loved the look of his body, slim and muscular, with a light layer of sweat over his hairless toned chest and abs and over his strong legs and around his lower parts.

He laid her down on the bed slipping off her dress and her under garments, kissing her body and she moaned with is touch. He was nervous but she guided him inside her and he made love to her until he was tired and then he made love again. He moaned and thrust and she grabbed for him, finding only his hair.

When they had finished they lay next to each other naked, in the others arms, their eyes locked on each other. He had his regrets but they were meaningless now. He had wished he was better, he had wished he had worn protection but it was nothing now. He loved her and he could tell by her eyes she loved him. She told him she would wait for him, but he knew she would never see him again. He wouldn't spoil her dreams though, not tonight. He told her he would come back to her, and even though they were young, he would return. He lied to her not because he wanted to but because he had to, if not for her, than for him. He needed it; a love to pray for to live for and if need be to die for.

He did not feel her get up, but when he woke the next morning, she was gone and it was cold beside his naked, tired body. He missed her and he lay there thinking of her and what had occurred only hours before, but now in the warm sun of a new day he was to think of other things. Of terrorists and boys and the harsh sun of a desert and of death because all these things were coming in the next few hours. He lifted himself up ignorant to the letter inside his open suitcase and found his clothes and prepared for the war,


End file.
